


When he finally notice

by goolinus



Category: Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Clapping team, M/M, The baby of Woollim Boys, Woollim Boys, clueless Dongyun, plz debut, supportive friends, yunseong being responsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goolinus/pseuds/goolinus
Summary: Dongyun being clueless about Changwook's feelings until Dohyon and Wonjin pointed it out. Woollim Boys being supportive as always.





	When he finally notice

There is always a baby character in each company. Kim Dongyun is no doubt the baby of Woollim boys, despite his comparatively deep voice and rapper position. Unlike most of the "babies", Dongyun, who claim himself the MAKNAE was not really the youngest and he never tried to push a cute image. He, however, is the first one joining Woollim around year and a half ago. Supposedly, he should be the one helping out or leading the team, but it never happened as Joo Changwook and soon Hwang Yunseong came.

Owing to the hyungs, there was no worries in Dongyun's mind or As the boys described, Dongyun has a very pure mind.

Ever since the show aired, fans started to find out some footage of Dongyun being sleepy and hungry when the others were having an intense moment. This boy didn't seem to have a complex mind with the competition of screentime. Rather than doing silly things or acting cute, Dongyun would just stay in the corner, taking naps or eating Subway sandwiches. He was not lazy, in fact very hardworking. The boy just being himself when he thought the camera was not filming him.

Another reason of Dongyun's habits might be the nonstop babying by Changwook. The elder has a favoritism to said boy, which became usual to the Woollim boys. It wasn't a big deal as the brotherhood between them could connect the team.

As they joined Produce, such brotherhood gained fan's attention. The two coincidentally got into the same class and went up to B class together in re-evaluation. They practiced and roomed together, giving them opportunities to show the strong bonding. The producer even put them in pair to finish some bonus games and cut out few scenes of Changwook taking care of Dongyun.

Everytime when they are showing Dongyun, there is Changwook. It was difficult to ignore the existence of their brotherhood. And eventually, it appeared as something more than that...

 

It was the day Episode 4 aired, Dongyun's group, which they called themselves Clapping, decided to watch the broadcast together. Dongyun as pure as usual just wanted to have a gathering with his teammates and have some pizza for dinner, but things didn't go as simple as he thought.

 

"How's your gathering?" Cha Junho asked as Dongyun returned their dorm. The latter just replied a heavy sigh then everyone in the living room gasped. Their "maknae" seldom looked that tired, not after eating great food.  
"Did the pizza taste bad?" Yunseong frowned with concern.  
"It was not the food. I was thinkin-"  
"Omg Dongyunie is thinking! Something did happen!" Minseo sat up straight from the sofa, widened his eyes.  
"Ani!" The boy cried to stop his friends' teasing. "I need to talk with Changwook hyung privately."

The guy sitting quietly the whole time, stood up and went to give him a hug. Surprisingly, Dongyun refused. The others gasped again in disbelief, but cooperatively left them alone. The two sat on the sofa, face to face, and went into silence.

Dungyun knew Changwook was a bit shocked too, tho he didn't show it. After all, this was the first time he pushed the elder away, maybe Dohyon and the rest of his team was right…They were really intimidated.

About few hours ago, as Dongyun was frustrated picking a pizza favour, Dohyon teasingly said that he should call Joo Changwook hyung for advice. They other were laughing in agreement.  
"I bet that hyung helps you make orders all the time." The maknae rapper chuckled.  
"H-how do you know that?" Dongyun was surprised, purely.  
"Isn't it obvious? You two are like lovebirds in the show." Wonjin shrugged at his question.  
"I didn't even use my brilliant detective mind to guess it." As Dohyon took out his phone, he showed Dongyun videos and posts about the two being a couple.

 

"They said I am clueless…" Dongyun couldn't continue. The idea of Changwook having a love interest on him made him tensed. What if people were wrong? What if they were all just editing? They have been hanging out for more than a year, but he never noticed the way Changwook looks at him.  
Meanwhile, the taller guy was patient. He knew the boy was not good at talking things out and he was trying.

"D-do you like me?"  
"Of cour…" Changwook replied, but he hesitated when he saw blushes on the younger's face. He finally got some idea. Dongyun was looking for a pillow to hide his face, before Changwook took his hands and stopped him.  
"Yes, I do." The elder replied again with the softest voice. "What about Dongyunie?"  
Dongyun looked up then met eyes with Changwook who looked at him with a gentle smile and all his affections.  
Oh no…even his hands were turning pinklish now.  
A soft chuckle let out from Changwook. He leaned over and land a kiss on the younger's forehead. "As you finally notice my feelings, I won't hide it anymore."

"I like you Kim Dongyun, more than a friend or a brother."

The elder didn't expect any immediate replies. He didn't want the reality crushed Dongyun's mind and forced him making wrong decisions. However, the boy didn't let go of his hands when Changwook was about to leave. A small "me too" was heard when Dongyun give a peck on Changwook's cheek.

It would be a lovely moment if there wasn't a flashlight shined on both of them, at the same.  
"Oh my god. How could you turn on the flash when you took pictures under cover?" Minseo hissed at the two Junho.  
"Don't ask me, I was taking a video." Cha Jun was not even trying to hide.  
"Sorry! It is automatic!" Moon Jun replied in whisper.

Dongyun turned and clumsily fell into Changwook's arms. "I thought you guys are in the bedroom!"  
Yunseong, who was most trustworthy and responsible among all of them, came out behind the sofa and calmly explained.  
"We are thirsty-"  
"We need TEA!" Minseo raised his cup with confidence.  
"Besides, Changwook hyung knew this the whole time." Cha Jun was pretty sure he looked at the camera.

In a second, a big scream came out from their dorm, luckily their manager was not around that night.


End file.
